Unverhoffte Überraschung
by YuryJulian
Summary: Beim Durchsehen alter Fotos werden Erinnerungen wach und man kommt dahinter, mit wem man schon länger keinen Kontakt mehr hatte.


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an seaQuest DSV und den Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben der Geschichte erhalte ich kein Geld!

**Unverhoffte Überraschung**

by YuryJulian

In Erinnerungen schwelgend saß Anja auf dem Teppichboden in ihrem Zimmer und ging einige Fotos durch, die sie sortieren wollte. Die meisten waren im Urlaub entstanden, den sie häufig gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin im Reiterhof verbrachte. Nun aber hob sie einige Fotos aus dem Karton, die nicht von da stammten. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Dieses Bild war bereits zwei Jahre alt. Es zeigte sie, neben sich ein Shetland Pony und einen blonden Teenager, der von dem Pony gerade in dem Moment, in dem das Foto geschossen wurde, von diesem in die Seite gezwickt wurde. Jaja, Felix war schon ein richtiger Frechdachs gewesen.

Behutsam legte sie das Foto auf die Seite und suchte schnell die anderen aus dem Urlaub von vor zwei Jahren zusammen.

Es war kaum zu glauben wie rasant die Zeit vergangen war. Für Anja war es, als wäre dieser Urlaub erst letzten Monat gewesen. Wenn sie nicht schon so lange nichts mehr von Lucas Bridger gehört hätte, wäre das ihr sicherlich nicht schwer gefallen zu glauben, erst letzten Monat noch im amerikanischen Westen gewesen zu sein.

Warum der Kontakt zu ihrem Urlaubsfreund abgerissen war, wusste sie nicht. Sie konnte lediglich Vermutungen anstellen, aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass Lucas seine Vorliebe für Computer ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Die Briefe kamen immer sehr verspätet und wenn, dann schrieb er auch nicht viel, sofern er denn mal geschrieben hatte. Das war leider ein weiterer Punkt gewesen.

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zu einer Kommode. Aus der obersten Schublade holte sie ein kleines Fotobuch, das sie sich gekauft hatte. Da hinein wollte sie alle Fotos einkleben, die sie von diesem wundervollen Urlaub vor zwei Jahren besaß. Ein silberner Gelstift würde ihren Randkommentaren die entsprechende Note verleihen.

Anja war gerade ziemlich vertieft in ihre Bastelangelegenheit, als ihre Mutter von unten rief. Augenrollend legte sie den Stift zur Seite und stand auf. Das hieß doch sicherlich, dass sie sich wieder einmal um irgendwelche Erziehungsfragen kümmern musste. Wenn sie nicht völlig taub war, dann hatte erst kurz zuvor das Telefon geklingelt. Bestimmt wieder jemand, der meinte, sie allein wüsste alle Antworten auf jedwede Frage.

Entsprechend verdutzt sah sie dann ihre Mutter an, als diese ihr nur ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand drückte, den Telefonhörer noch immer am Ohr. „Ist gerade für dich gekommen", sagte sie und war schon wieder am Schwatzen mit dem Anrufer.

Kritisch betrachtete Anja das kleine Päckchen. Nirgendwo war ein Absender zu finden, nur ein Stempel, dass es aus dem Ausland kam. US Mail, sagte dieser. Also aus Amerika. Sie dachte scharf nach. Wen kannte sie denn, der ihr von dort ein Päckchen schicken könnte? Sie erwartete doch eigentlich gar nichts.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen rauf und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück. Als die Tür zu war, holte sie schnell eine Schere vom Schreibtisch, da das Päckchen mehr Klebeband enthielt als Papier. Da musste einer aber ziemlich misstrauisch gewesen sein.

Nach einer Weile des Schneidens hatte Anja es endlich geschafft und das Päckchen war vom Klebeband an den Rändern befreit. Nun würde sie es öffnen können. Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel an und fand einige Zeitungspapierknöllchen. Frustriert seufzte sie auf. Das musste aber ein riesen Scherzkeks gewesen sein. Bestimmt hatten Anika und Ute wieder mal langeweile gehabt und meinten sie veralbern zu müssen. Zutrauen würde sie denen alles. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, wie die beiden es geschafft hatten nach Amerika zu kommen.

Anja stand also erneut auf und holte sich den Papierkorb. Sollte sie da nun alles rein kippen oder jedes Knöllchen einzeln? Sie entschied sich für letzteres. Bei ihrem Glück konnte es vielleicht passieren, dass sie das Falsche erwischte und am Ende war ein kleiner wertvoller Stein dabei. Schon nach den ersten paar Papierkugeln fand sie etwas braunes Fell zwischen der Zeitung und schaufelte dieses frei. Kurz darauf quieckte sie ein „Wie süß!", auf. Etwas, das für Anja eigentlich total untypisch war, aber die kleine Stoffkatze war einfach zu niedlich. Sie hatte eine weiße Schnauze, sowie weiße Pfötchen. Ihr Fell war braun und schwarz gefleckt.

Das Kätzchen wurde andächtig auf das Bett gesetzt und dann sah sie in dem Karton nach einer Nachricht. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass hier jemand ein Stofftier schickte, aber keine Nachricht dazu. Hah! Da war sie auch schon. Ein kleiner, weißer Zettel lag am Boden des Kartons. Sie nahm ihn heraus und entfaltete ihn. In der linken unteren Ecke war eine Zeichnung von einem weißen Pferd, was sofort ihren Blick fesselte, ehe sie dazu überging die Nachricht zu lesen.

_Hallo Anja, _

_entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe. Bei uns ging alles ziemlich drunter und drüber. Wir sind innerhalb des letzten Jahres mindestens zweimal umgezogen und der nächste Umzug steht wohl bereits ins Haus. Ich hab es echt satt! Ich wollte schon durchsetzen ausziehen zu dürfen, aber du kennst ja meine Eltern, die lassen mich nicht so schnell aus den Augen. Aber mein Genörgel hat wie immer Früchte getragen. Als Entschädigung für die dauernden Umzüge habe ich eine kleine Katze bekommen. Durch meine Ex-Freundin (glaub mir, du willst nicht mehr wissen, als dass es meine Ex ist), bin ich in einem Spielwarengeschäft auf eine Stoffversion meiner Katze gestoßen. Ich habe auch ein paar Fotos gemacht, die ich dir mit beilege. _

Fotos? Anja legte den Brief kurz auf den Boden und begann erneut den Karton zu durchsuchen. Da waren gar keine Fotos! Hatte Lucas die nun vergessen oder weshalb fand sich hier nichts? Sie faltete sorgfältig jedes Papierknöllchen auseinander in der Hoffnung dort ein Foto zu finden, doch die Idee trug keine Früchte. Die angeblichen Fotos tauchten nicht auf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las sie weiter den Brief.

_Du wirst dich sicherlich fragen, warum wir erneut umziehen. Nun, das hat mit meinem Vater zu tun. Er hatte erst einen Job beim Verteidigungsministerium angenommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir davon erzählt habe, aber er war mal bei der Navy gewesen und wohl auch ein ziemlich großes Tier. Allerdings fand er irgendwann es sei eine gute Idee mehr Augen auf mich zu werfen. Finde ich weniger wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst. Deswegen war er die meiste Zeit eher zu Hause und hat einen auf Familie gemacht, statt zu arbeiten. Leisten konnte er es sich und meine Mutter war ja bei ihrer Arbeit keine schlechte Verdienerin. _

_Die Stelle beim Verteidigungsministerium hatte er kurz bevor wir uns kennen lernten angenommen und auch für eine Weile behalten, dann haben sie ihn versetzt zu einem ihrer Militärhäfen. Da waren wir nur zwei Monate ehe die nächste Versetzung kam. In eine Militärakademie. War ganz lustig dort, da wir auch auf dem Gelände gewohnt haben, aber als Lehrer fühlt sich mein Vater nicht sonderlich wohl. Die große Lehrmeisterin ist schließlich meine Mutter. _

_Mittlerweile ist er am Überlegen alles liegen zu lassen. Es liegt ein Angebot vor, das Kommando über so ein Super Schiff zu übernehmen. Die Navy stresst da auch ganz schön rum. Meiner Mutter gefällt das gar nicht. Die hat sich von einer Universität zur anderen versetzen lassen und meinte, dass aus mir nichts werden kann, wenn ich mich nur mit Gelegenheitsjobs rum schlage und nichts festes machen kann, weil wir ständig am umziehen sind. Ein einziges Chaos, aber ausziehen und selbst für mich sein, darf ich ja nicht. _

_Nun, wie dem auch sei. Ich bin vor kurzem beim zusammen packen unseres Dachbodens auf einige alte Fotos gestoßen. So alt waren sie natürlich nicht, denn es sind die von unserem Urlaub auf der Ranch gewesen. Da hat mich dann glatt das schlechte Gewissen gepackt und ich musste dir einfach schreiben! _

_Aber genug von mir, schließlich möchte ich auch wissen, wie es dir geht und was du derzeitig so treibst. Da ich nicht weiß, wo ich die nächsten Wochen sein werde und ob wir dann noch hier wohnen, habe ich dir meine aktuelle E-Mail Adresse auf die Rückseite geschrieben. Du kannst dich ja bei mir melden. Ich werde mich nachher mit meiner Mutter unterhalten was sie davon hält, wenn ich ein zweites Studium aufnehme. Das kann ich notfalls auch woanders weiter führen, wenn ich wieder umziehen muss anstatt mich ständig mit Kündigungen und neuen Bewerbungen für irgendwelche Jobs herum zu schlagen. (Was meine Mutter überhaupt nicht möchte)_

_Schreib mir! _

_Mit Gruß, _

_Lucas B. _

Anja drehte den Brief um. Tatsächlich, da stand eine Adresse. Im Nullkommanichts war sie aus ihrem Zimmer und bettelte bei ihrem Vater kurz eine E-Mail schreiben zu dürfen, auch wenn ihre Onlinezeit noch gar nicht war. Zum Glück gab er dieses mal nach und sie konnte Lucas gleich die Meinung geigen, warum die Fotos nicht in dem Päckchen waren. Jedoch vergaß sie darüber hinaus nicht, sich für die hübsche Überraschung zu bedanken. Schließlich hatte sie gerade erst heute an ihn gedacht gehabt und einen guten Freund, mit welchem besondere Erinnerungen und Abenteuer geteilt wurden, sollte man nie leichtfertig aus den Augen verlieren.

**Ende**

written 12.05.06

_Anm: Als kleine Zusatzüberraschung zu deinem Geschenk zum Geburtstag, möchte ich dir, liebe Kiddo, diese Geschichte widmen. Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen, auch wenn die Vorlage nach wie vor kein Ende gefunden hat. Viel Spaß mit der kleinen Katze! _


End file.
